


Sleep well

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Loki usually wasn’t a morning person, so when he woke up he was always alone in the room he and Brian shared. Often the other would call him “sleeping beauty” as a joke and it took some time – and a Google search – for Loki to understand the meaning behind that.





	

Loki usually wasn’t a morning person, so when he woke up he was always alone in the room he and Brian shared. Often the other would call him “sleeping beauty” as a joke and it took some time – and a Google search – for Loki to understand the meaning behind that.

That day was unusual, though: Brian had been away with the Widow – doing spy stuff, Loki supposed – and he had come back at night; Loki didn’t even hear him but well, he was asleep and Brian knew how to move without making any type of noise.

He must’ve been pretty tired, though, because when Loki finished getting dressed he realized that his bed was occupied: Brian was still sleeping.

 

Loki was definitely going to make fun of him for that when he would wake up, as a revenge for all the sleeping beauty jokes and, while he was planning what to say, he peeked a little at what was lying in front of him. Big mistake.

Brian’s hair was undone and his lips slightly parted and he was holding on the covers like a baby.

He was so, so adorable and that was weird because of all the adjectives Loki could think to describe Brian, adorable would’ve never been one of them.

He really wanted to climb on the bed with him all of a sudden, just to see how he would react later. It would be so warm, under the covers, snuggling with him…

 

At the mere thought of that, Loki felt his face heating up. What was he thinking?

\- Damn it -, he muttered under his breath, looking away.

He decided that it would be better to just get out and find something to do. He had already a reputation as a liar and a schemer, he didn’t need one as a creep too.

 

 

Even when he and Brian got together, sleeping on the same bed as him was a sort of taboo.

He tried, once, but he was feeling as a million eyes where pointing at him, mocking him for how soft he had gotten, and so he never tried again.

Thankfully Brian seemed to understand and he didn’t make a great deal about it, even though that required some “extra cuddling session” during the day, but Loki didn’t mind.

Maybe it was because they were both awake, so they talked or watched a movie together, but Loki didn’t feel observed during those occasions. It was only that night, when nothing could distract him, that he felt the eyes on him.

 

He didn’t want that to continue forever, though, in part in spite of those mocking eyes, in part because he felt a little bad for Brian, so that night, after spending all day at the archives to prepare himself mentally, while Brian was outside to train with Cap, Loki made his move.

 

Brian was already on his bed and Loki considered for a moment if he should’ve given up, but luckily Brian helped him ignoring that feeling by asking:

\- What’s wrong? -.

\- You’re as observant as always -, Loki stated, before replying, - I just wanted to… sleep with you -.

\- Are you sure? Last time it didn’t go that well -.

\- I want to try again -, Loki insisted.

\- Well, if you’re sure -, Brian said, making space for him on his bed.

Loki climbed on the bed and he got under the covers. It was clearly not meant for two people but they managed to find a comfortable position, with Loki lying on his side, resting his head on Brian’s chest.

 

Despite being both tired, they first spoke to each other for a while. It wasn’t much, just a “how was your day?” and “what have you done?”, but it still managed to get Loki more comfortable; maybe the fact that Brian was also petting his hair was helping as well.

Then Brian quickly fell asleep – but he made sure to tell Loki to wake him up if he didn’t feel well – and Loki was left alone with his thoughts.

He was already starting to feel those damn eyes on him but that time – maybe because he was so tired to think straight – he didn’t really care that much. They must be jealous, that was the only reason why they were still tormenting him.

He closed his eyes and instead he focused on Brian’s heartbeat – thanks to their position and the silence, he was able to hear it clearly – and soon he relaxed completely.

With his arm he hugged Brian’s waist and he got even closer; he was so warm – well, Midgardians in general were warm for him, but Brian was particularly hot at the moment… No pun intended. It was a nice feeling.

Soon he fell asleep, forgetting everything about the embarrassment he felt before, forgetting everything about the eyes.

 

 

The next day he was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and it took a moment for him to remember where he was.

He looked at Brian; he was still asleep.

That close he could observe him even better than the other time and yes, he was still adorable; he didn’t look away when he thought that, nor he felt embarrassed. Brian looked so peaceful that even Loki started to feel that way.

With his hand he started to pet Brian’s hair, in the same way he had done it to him the previous night; Brian grimaced for a moment, then he smiled, so Loki kept doing it until he woke up.

 

When his eyes cracked open, the first thing he saw was Loki.

\- ‘Morning -, he muttered then, with his voice still sleepy.

\- Hi -, Loki replied, - I see you finally decided to wake up -, he added then with a smug smile on his face.

\- And I see you’re still here -, Brian stated and Loki nodded.

\- … Are you okay? -, he asked then.

\- Completely -, Loki replied, and for once he was telling the truth.

 

\- … Do you mind if we stay here for a bit? -, he eventually asked.

\- Well, sooner or later we’ll have to get up -, Brian stated, but then he added, - … But I guess it won’t hurt if we stay like this for a while -.

Loki smiled, grateful, and he leaned down to kiss Brian, who kissed back almost immediately.

 

They were definitely going to be late for the lessons but, as long as they stayed like that, neither of them could care less.


End file.
